The Broken Beauty
by IrisGrace
Summary: Emery now has Atrian Blood running through her veins and is starting to feel a bit different. Although Roman wants to stay away from her to keep her safe, fate has something else planned. Changes are now occurring, but still conflict has its way to every ones appeal. Will Emery and Roman try saving the two races and is something happening to emery that should not be happening?


24 HOURS AGO

"Emery!" Roman called my name as the pain hit my arm. Romans uncles blade, touched by a poison, sliced my arm as I blocked Roman. Blood dripped down my arm and the pain began to sting. I see his uncle looking at me in shock. He quickly took his blade and left. The dizziness began to hit me as I hear Roman calling my name again and again. I can hear his voice fading and I try to respond, but only fail. The weakness has overcome my body. I feel light headed. My body gives up as I fall into a muscular body. Romans warmth is the only sense of reassurance I feel before my body completely gives up.

Present Time

I take a deep breath in, it feels cold and fresh. I open my eyes to see myself attached to wires and tubes as I lay in the hospital bed wearing some blue clothing. To my surprise I felt no pain in my arm, just a bit of weakness. I pulled up my sleeve of my left arm to see my scar, almost healed. There was no possible way that a cut so deep can be healed so fast. I turned my body slightly to the left and hit the alert button for a nurse. The nurse came rushing in with a doctor. They looked surprised to see me awake.

"Hello Emery, how are you feeling?" The doctors voice sounded a bit confused and concerned.

"I am feeling quiet well actually." I sat up and smiled tiredly. "How long have I been out?"

"Surprisingly," the doctor said, " for only 5 - 6 hours. You were admitted here by your family only less than an day ago." A day ago? That can't be right. How can I heal so quickly. "We did some tests as you were asleep, and recovering, and I have to say, you heal extremely quickly. It seems like a miracle to me." Of course, a _miracle_.

"Well we will call your parents so that they can see you all healthy and well. You can be out by tomorrow" The doctor and nurse left the room quietly. I looked at my arms, so healthy.

"A miracle," I whispered. "By a blue angel."

Three Days Later

I got home from the hospital 2 days ago and decided to stay home from school for the rest of the week. It was now Friday and I still haven't seen Roman from the incident. He never tried to contact me since everything happened. I decided to visit school today to "get my homework" but really to see Roman. I packed my bag and left my house 10 minutes before our lunch break. I decided to walk, since it was good for my health and that I needed some time to think of how to thank Roman for saving my life, once again.

I got to school right at the bell. I walked inside into the cafeteria to see that Roman was nowhere to be found. I saw his sister, but he was not there. I walked up to Sophia and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Hey Sophia!" She turned around and gave me warm smile.

"Hey Emery! It's good to see you well." I smiled back.

"Thank you. I was wondering," I hesitated. "If you have seen Roman anywhere."

"Roman? Yeah he said that he just wanted some fresh air and went out to the back."

"Thank you so much." I turned around and went towards the exit of the cafeteria. I walked to the back of the school because there was no way I missed him when I came through the front. Opening the door I can see Roman sitting on the bench facing the garden. I walked up silently and sat beside him. "Hey" It was the only thing I can think of. Just _hey_. Roman didn't flinch nor did he turn his head.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be resting."

"I'm fine, and you know that." He said nothing to verbally to respond, his silence was enough. "I came here to thank you" Roman stood up and looked as if he had the urge to walk away.

"I don't know why you are thanking me Emery. You almost died because of me. You were trying to save me, yet have not once come to, to say thank you." I got up and stood in front of him.

"You saved my life, more than you ever should. I can never thank you enough. Don't blame yourself for what has happened."

"And why not?"

"Because saving your life is only saving mine." He didn't reply, but only looked at me. I slowly put his hand together with mine. My veins began to shine blue and I can feel my heart racing. I looked right at him. "We may be from different places, but we are one." He slowly moved closer to me, close enough that our breathes were fanning each other. He placed his lips perfectly on mine. Softly. His hand let go of mine and made its way to my back. He pushed me closer to him leaving no space in between us. We finally separated our lips, our hearts racing faster than it ever has. Our foreheads touching, he had his eyes closed but with a grin his face.

"Emery Whitehill. You surely know how to make someone's day." I blushed as I placed my lips back on his.


End file.
